


A Vision in White Lab Coats

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has an odd gift for his pathologist. </p>
<p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded 2 months after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vision in White Lab Coats

**Author's Note:**

> Posted March, 2015.

Molly enters the lab at St. Barts surprised to see Sherlock already there.

**Sherlock:** *leaning against the counter in his Belstaff*

**Molly:** Oh, Sherlock… Hi.

**Sherlock:** A hello to you as well, Molly.

**Molly:** *as she sets her purse down in her office* Were you waiting for me?

**Sherlock:** *nods with his hands clasped in front of him*

**Molly:** Okay, well, I’ll only be a minute. I just need to pop off to my locker for a second and-

**Sherlock:** Your lab coat isn’t in your locker.

**Molly:** *pauses and sighs, rubbing at her forehead* Again? Really? How many places do I have to write my name on it before people stop ‘accidentally’ using it?

**Sherlock:** *shrugs* It is big, so I don’t doubt it could be mistake for a man's coat.

**Molly:** *voice shrill* It’s not my fault that they are unisex with very little size differentiation between small and large and sometimes I can see Helen from Prenatal accidentally taking it, but… *pauses, collecting herself* Never mind then. I’ll grab the back up coat from the supply room.

**Sherlock:** Oh, that would be quite unnecessary.

**Molly:** *stops halfway out the door* How so?

**Sherlock:** *holds up a new lab coat from the counter behind him* You have a perfectly decent coat right here.

**Molly:** *paces over* Where’d that come from? I thought we weren’t getting new coats in the budget till next year.

**Sherlock:** Oh, no. This isn’t from Barts. It’s from me.

**Molly:** *taken back; blushes* You bought me a coat? You really didn’t have to do that.

**Sherlock:** *rolls his eyes* Please. Your old one was always being misplaced and way too big for your frame.

**Molly:** *takes the coat from Sherlock’s arm and slips it on*

**Sherlock:** Is the size satisfactory? Your choice in clothing really hinders my ability to deduce your dimensions.

**Molly:** *overwhelmed* Yes. *buttons it up* It fits perfectly actually.

**Sherlock:** *grins wildly* Excellent. We can get started then. *whips off his Belstaff to reveal a pristine white lab coat underneath*

**Molly:** *chuckles* Nice coat- *holds his collar aside and reads the writing underneath* Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective.

**Sherlock:** *grinning* Likewise, Dr. Molly Hooper, Consulting Pathologist.

**Molly:** *looks down to see her own name embroidered on the coat*

**Sherlock:** I figured it would deter anyone from using it.

**Molly:** Oh. *looks up at Sherlock* Yes indeed. *jokingly* And did you buy everyone on the team a matching lab coat; a maternity one for Mary perhaps?

**Sherlock:** *looks down at Molly; serious* No, just us.

**Molly:** *releases his coat from between her fingers* Oh…

**Sherlock:** *breaks eye contact and with a smirk* And of course, one for that dear brother of mine too: Mycroft Holmes, mummy’s boy.


End file.
